


Day and Night

by Hieiko



Series: Snippets from the Three Worlds [6]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their visits that make Yukina happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 08, "the peace".

He visited her everyday.

Sometimes he would bring gifts: ribbons for her hair, or flowers picked along the way. Those would make Yukina smile, but she did not need them. She only liked to see Kazuma's goofy grin, and hear the enthusiasm in his voice as he told her about their friends and life in the city.

*

He visited her every night.

Sometimes he would come in through the window, and stand by the side of her bed. Those times, Yukina would wake, but would never open her eyes lest he leave. She contented herself with her twin brother's presence, and the sound of his voice on the rare moments he chose to speak.


End file.
